


Odalisque - cover for bobross and PrettyArbitrary

by SherlocksScarf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, please take original fic's warnings seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Odalisque, the decidedly chilling Sherlock fanfiction AU, co-written by bobross and PrettyArbitrary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odalisque - cover for bobross and PrettyArbitrary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobross/gifts), [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Odalisque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472501) by [bobross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobross/pseuds/bobross), [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



 

I made this cover for [**Odalisque**](472501), the decidedly chilling Sherlock fanfiction AU, co-written by bobross and PrettyArbitrary. Photomanipulation and composition done in Photoshop. On DeviantArt at: http://sherlocksscarf.deviantart.com/art/Odalisque-cover-for-bobross-and-PrettyArbitrary-387445003

 

 

  
\---

**Summary** of Odalisque from [AO3](472501):  
 _Married off at 17, John's spent his adult life surviving his psychopathic demon of a husband. Jim wants John to carry his kids just as much as John doesn't. It's a hell of a balancing act, but John's managing to make it work...till Jim's new obsession, Sherlock Holmes, comes on the scene and fucks things up for everybody._

\---

**Excerpt** from Chapter 1 that inspired this cover:

_"...he twists the rings slowly on his fingers and smiles secretly, mirthlessly. He finds it difficult to muster real hatred when his days are his own, but he never once forgets."_

_"...John dresses quickly, fine fabrics sliding over his skin like tepid water. The fit is exquisite, of course. Every angle emphasizes his trim build and narrow hips. There is a hint of dark, forbidden delicacy about him in this getup; surely that's intentional. Aggressive colouring, diminishing cut. Clues as to how Jim wants him presented tonight._

_"With that in mind, John goes to the vanity and selects two eye pencils. A slender sweep of shimmering gold across the top lashline, to catch the light when he blinks; thicker black smeared along the lower rim. His lashes are soft and blond by contrast. He looks decadent. Jim will like the added touch."_


End file.
